


The Incident

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A small incident taken way out of proportion.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-04-11 11:31am to 11:43am

Tezuka Kunimitsu, renowned tennis captain and stoic student council president, was ready to hit his head against the wall. Hard. Preferably until he passed out.

He had come to school this morning with a medical strip on his chin. He should have known to stay home. The speculations had started as soon as he had set foot onto school grounds. Ranging from dubious bar fights to rescuing a damsel in distress. Even if he had decided to tell the truth - which he definitely never would admit to anyone, not even Oishi - no one would have believed him. So he suffered through the various comments in silence. A seemingly never-ending ordeal as the clock stubbornly refused to show the end of school/practice for the day. When the bell finally did sound, Tezuka nodded to his vice-captain to close up and was off the grounds like a flash, not looking back. 

Arriving home, he closed the door behind him immediately, resisting the urge to barricade it and sank down to the floor in an undignified heap. That was until a small form trotted up to him, coming to rest on his legs and purring while looking up at him with big, happy eyes. Tezuka's anger dissipated when he started to pet the little one. "You know," he began with a deep sigh "next time you feel like telling me to go away, please choose a different area on my body." It was not really an admonishment. He didn't have the heart for that and the little cat wouldn't have understood anyway, so he contented himself by watching his little friend while petting it in companionable silence.


End file.
